


It all ends tomorrow

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Guilt, Hospitals, M/M, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: This is my prediction, as well as a follow on from tonight's episode. (20th Feb 2020). It was a nerve-wracking and anxiety ridden episode that consisted of many coincidences and unfortunate events. I found myself shouting at the TV, if only Shirley had used a torch on her phone, right? If only Keanu had not been so stupid or Callum been so clumsy. Gosh it's all a mess, isn't it? It's safe to say that these are some excellent episodes.In my opinion Phil has to die and I predict his number is drawn and his time is up. But we won't know until tomorrowAnyway I hope you enjoy my piece leading up to tomorrow's explosive episode. Please leave kudos and comments, I love to read them!
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	It all ends tomorrow

"Callum, Callum, halfway?" Shirley called out. There was no response. Callum had fallen down a deep hole as he stumbled around in the dark. He lay in a semi conscious state. Disorientated and bleeding. Heh was deaf to Shirley's calls. 

"Halfway, halfway," she called out once more and there was no answer.

* * *

She called Phil. 

"Phil, he ain't here," she said, he had Keanu pushed up against the wall.

"You lied to me, you piece of scum, " A kerfuffle ensues and Ben points the gun at Phil.

"He's the only one who knows where Callum is," he says as he aims the gun at Phil.

"He needs to die," Phil pushes Ben and the gun fires. Phil is shot in the neck and falls to the ground.

"Ben, how could you?" he splutters. Ben's hand is shaking and he panics, throwing the gun to the floor.

"I'm sorry dad," he says, holding his head in his hands. 

He picks Keanu up by the collar. "Where is he?" he asks as the boat rocks and they reach the end of the deck.

"I told Phil. I told him. He's at the old docks," Keanu pleads, the boat trembles. Tears roll down Ben's face. Keanu pushes Ben and he falls overboard.

* * *

As he floats in the freezing cold water, Ben is disoriented. He looks around, every inch of him is shaking as he looks around. He tries to swim, his legs are paralysed by the cold. It's dark and cold. 

A rescue boat approaches with flashing lights.

"Take this! " he hears someone shout. It doesn't register. 

"Ben," the voice gets louder. A rescue ring is thrown to him, he feels someone pull him out of the water. He shivers and splutters. 

"Ben, mate it's me, " Stuart says as he throws a blanket over Ben. He looks back at the boat, wondering if Phil has bled to death. Would they blame Keanu?

"Ben?" Stuart claps in front of his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Ben snaps out of it.

"I didn't see you get on, was Callum with you, is he on there?" Stuart asks and Ben looks at him, teary eyed.

"No. He ain't he's at the old docks. Keanu took him. I thought I could save him. But.... "

"What woah, what are you talking about? " Stuart said, Jack was behind him.

"Keanu is alive?" Jack asked.

"Are you telling me that my brother has been kidnapped?" Stuart said, "By Keanu Taylor?"

Ben nods, "We need to get to him," he said.

They approached land and Ben was looked over by a paramedic. Stuart calls Callum, nothing.

Shirley is just about to leave the docks when she hears something, a beep.

"Callum? " she called out, walking towards the entryway, she shouts a couple more times.

The phone rings again. Shirley almost falls as she sees the large ditch situated in the old docks.

"Callum?" she shouts and shines the torch on her phone. She sees him, lying unconscious at the bottom of the pit. A mere silhouette, a black jacket. It's him. 

"It's Shirley. I'm going to call an ambulance hang in there," she jitters as she calls an ambulance.

"Yeah, you need to get here urgently. He's fallen I think, yeah the old docks, London," she says.

After hanging up the phone she tries Phil and the phone goes to voicemail. 

'Tell Ben I've found him, he is where Keanu said," she say, the bitter chill bites into her.

* * *

Phil lies on the deck of the boat. Keanu sits beside him. Phil's eyes wre open as he bleeds out. The boat is still shaking.

"You win," he mutters at Keanu, spluttering his last breath. "I have lost everything," he chokes. , his final words.

"It ain't what I wanted Phil, " Keanu stumbles towards the exit of the boat, directing the medics to where Phil is.

* * *

Meanwhile Stuart turns to Ben.

"He ain't answering," he says.

Ben is still shaken up when Stuart's phone vibrates. 

"Callum? " he pleads. .

"No its Shirley Carter. Listen you need to get to the hospital, you and Ben. It's Callum. He's had a fall, he's in a real bad way," she says.

"Where are you?" Stuart asks her. 

"In the ambulance. Meet me at the hospital, you have to make them turn the boat around, " she says.

"Haven't you heard?, the boat crashed?" Stuart informs her.

"Shit. Is Mick there? Stuart is Mick OK? " she begins to panic

"I don't know Shirl, I ain't seen him, it's chaotic. I'll meet you at the hospital," Shirley hangs up. She eventually reaches Tina who informs her that Mick was trapped somewhere on the boat. 

* * *

"We gotta get to the hospital, it's Callum," Stuart said and Ben stands up. 

They arrive at the hospital amidst the chaos. Ben had obtained some dry clothes from somewhere and sits on the small plastic chairs. They awaited news.

Stuart paces back and forth.

"Why didn't you say, before. I told him not to get involved with the likes of you," Stuart panics, Rainie leans against the desk. 

"Babe he'll be ok, he will," she tries to assure him. 

"Flaming Keanu Taylor. I thought you lot were meant to protect your own, especially against a drip like him," Stuart rants for the best part of an hour.

The hospital was chaotic, people from the boat were being rushed in, it was crazy.

"If he dies, I'll, " Stuart stopped pacing. Ben looked up at him.

"I won't stop you either, if he dies its my fault and I deserve what I have coming."


End file.
